Clocks and similar timing signals are used in the operation of wide range of semiconductor circuits such as, for example, microprocessors and microcontrollers. Such clock and timing signals, collectively referenced herein as “clocks,” typically must meet given reliability and accuracy requirements over, for example, a specified range of temperatures and other environmental conditions.
Further, systems and devices in which the clock signals are used typically have specified limitations or given budgets as to size and power. Therefore, it is typically desired that hardware generating the clocks consume minimum power and occupy minimum space/volume.